The Great Warrior Detective part 22 - End Credits; "Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)"
(Theme from "The Great Mouse Detective" plays) Movie Used: *The Great Mouse Detective Clips Used: *The Sword in The Stone *All Dogs Go To Heaven *The Rescuers *The Little Mermaid *The Black Cauldron *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Tarzan *Osmosis Jones *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Balto *Bolt *Beauty and the Beast (1991) Voices: *Barrie Ingham *Val Bettin *Vincent Price *Susanne Pollatschek *Candy Candido *Diana Chesney *Eve Brenner *Alan Young *Basil Rathbone *Laurie Main *Ellen Fitzhugh *Melissa Manchester *Shani Wallis *Walker Edmiston *Wayne Allwine *Tony Anselmo *Charles Fleischer *Frank Welker *Veronica Taylor *Sarah Natochenney *Kayzie Rogers *Ed Paul *Eric Stuart *Bill Rogers *Natalia Wojcik *Maddie Blaustein *Nathan Price *Jimmy Zoppi *Jeanette Nolan *Russi Taylor *Tajja Isen *Stan Hart *Carter Cathcart *Nancy Cartwright *Anika Noni Rose *Michele Knotz *Jodi Benson *Christian Rub *Tino Insana *Ted Lewis *Rachel Lillis *Emily Williams *Paul Winchell *Ikue Ohtani ("Goodbye So Soon" plays.) Starring *???? as A Client from Hampstead *Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) as Disguised Criminal *Princess Belle (Beauty and The Beast) as Queen Mousetoria *Alice (Alice in Wonderland) as Miss Kitty *Rosie and Penny (Balto and Bolt) as Miss Kitty's Sisters *???? as Piano Mouse *???? as Frog and Salamander on Bike *???? as Thugs, Sailor, and Bums *Leah (Osmosis Jones) as Barmaid *Ozzy (Osmosis Jones) as Bartender *???? as Bartholomew *???? as Juggling Octopus *Townspeople (Beauty and The Beast) as The Queen's Audience *???? as Mouse with a Crutch *Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Ratigan's Thugs *Sabor (Tarzan) as Felicia *Max (The Little Mermaid) as Toby *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Mrs. Judson *Merlin (The Sword in The Stone) as Hiram Flaversham *Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Olivia Flaversham *Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) as Fidget *Arthur/Wart (The Sword in The Stone) as Dr. David Q. Dawson *Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Ratigan And the Warrior himself... *Taran (The Black Cauldron) as Basil of Baker Street *Chorus: Goodbye so soon And isn't it a shame? We know by now That time knows how to fly So here's goodbye so soon We'll go our separate ways With time so short I'll say so long And go So soon Goodbye Goodbye so soon And isn't it a shame? We know by now That time knows how to fly So here's goodbye so soon We'll go our separate ways With time so short I'll say so long And go So soon Goodbye Goodbye so soon And isn't it a shame? We know by now That time knows how to fly So here's goodbye so soon We'll go our separate ways With time so short I'll say so long And go So soon Goodbye Goodbye so soon And isn't it a shame? We know by now That time knows how to fly So here's goodbye so soon We'll go our separate ways With time so short I'll say so long And go So soon Goodbye Thanks for watching! (The "SuperDisneyFan15" logo appears.) Category:SuperDisneyFan15 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes